Desperately in Denial
by I LOVE Sparkley Scars
Summary: Fang was never Fang; waking up from a coma he finds out his memories from his ‘life’ were all a lie. Desperately wanting to believe it was true he runs away in hopes of finding the girl he believes he is in love with, Maximum Ride. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary -  
**

**Desperately in Denial**

**Fang was never Fang; waking up from a coma he finds out his memories from his 'life' were indeed all a lie, a figment of his mind from lying in a coma for so long. **

**Desperately wanting to believe it was true he runs away in hopes of finding the girl he believes he is in love with, Maximum Ride. On the way he finds a new friend. **

**But when he does indeed find **_**the**_** Maximum Ride and the flock, is she who he expected her to be? **

**Wary of him, will Max cast him away or keep him hoping to keep the flock's secret safe? What about his new acquaintance, who in turn, knows their secret too?  
**

**Desperately in Denial  
Chapter 1**

**(Third Person POV)**

The snow fell in a quite flurry outside. It was swept up in the gusts of frigid cold air before dancing gracefully down to the ground, forming a thin layer of snow signaling the first snow fall for the season of winter. The sound of a steady heart beat speeding rapidity up quickly before calming down several minutes later was heard on the 15th floor. The doctors and nurses were used to this odd occurrence from the patient that had been here for years, since he was all but a small toddler.

The first several times that this had happened were only a few days after his admittance to the large children's hospital. It was located in a metropolis city just an hours drives away from his hometown.

* * *

_The young boy was strapped down to a white stretcher in a hovering helicopter several hundred feet in the air. The helicopter made its descent onto the landing pad of the building. Standing by was a team of hospital doctors and nurses waiting anxiously; ready to move him onto a hospital bed. They stood with supplies in hand to administer the anesthesia, in order to prepare him for the awaiting O.R. room down a few mere floors below._

_Dark black hair whipped itself freely around the young boy's slightly bloody face from the force of the helicopter's blades that spun furiously somewhere above his head. Four doctors grabbed the ends and sides of the stretcher to keep from jarring his small form. Securing him in the bed, the anesthesiologist quickly and swiftly ejected the shot into his new I.V., as soon as after a nurse effectively carried out the task of placing one in his vain.  
__  
The doors on the elevator were held open as he was rushed through them. Wheeling him back out the medal doors 3 floors below and his heart monitor spiked, beating frantically. The doctors grew concerned when they pushed AV blockers to slow it down but his EKG levels never slowed back to normal.  
__  
Several hours after his admittance to the hospital, the young boy's heart slowed to normal 103 beats per minute. It went on like that for days. The erratic heart beats could sometimes last for minutes or hours on end, before the doctors decided that the boy had an unusual case of a preexisting heart condition that only presented itself to them when he was in the accident. What they didn't know was it was his hearts natural reaction to what his brain was telling him was happening._

* * *

The sound of slow, deep breathing came from the now 15 year old boy sitting alone in his hospital bed. The thin, green sheets and single quilt halfway rested over his torso. His once slightly short, black hair was now resembled an over grown mop just stopping below his ears. Quickly a new round of the erratic beats coming from his heart started, but ended shortly after for the last time. After 9 years of lying in a hospital bed, Nick Capelli was waking up.

* * *

_**OK, this is my first Maximum Ride story; let me know if it sucks or not!**_

_**Reviews make me happy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! I think I left out the disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride; that belongs to the one and only James Patterson!**_

**Desperately in Denial**

**Chapter 2**

Slowly but surely, Nick's eyelids lifted up carefully, cautiously, then proceeded to flutter open and close madly to adjust to the bright lights that were so unfamiliar to him. His dark onyx orbs searched around the room taking in the new surroundings; his brain registered that he was in a hospital but it could not understand why.

The last thing he remembered was soaring high in the open air; his dark midnight wings contrasting greatly against the blue of the cloudless sky, stretching themselves free from the slits in the back of his black cotton shirt. Nick could vividly picture himself surrounded by Max and the rest of the flock.

Sitting up stalk straight, his muscles ached as he fumbled to get the clear tube that was supplying oxygen off of him. Grabbing the I.V. on his arm he ripped it out causing inside of his arm to sting in pain. Frantic beating could be heard to the left of the room; turning his head Nick saw the heart monitor and quickly took off the large piece of plastic on one of his fingers. The computer monitor that previously had been showing the spikes of his rapid heart beats stopped along with the constant beeping. A stretched out beep rang out around the room filling it as a thin line ran across the monitor.

Outside a room a few rooms down, stood a lone nurse who was checking on another patient. She heard the noise and rushed down to the room; the other night shift nurses and the only doctor on that floor stopped what they where doing before running to try to revive the comatose patient who they assumed was flat lining.

Nick pushed back the bedding back, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing as soon as the bottom of his bare feet hit the cool tile floor. The hospital staff on the floor rushed in then, sliding the glass door open just as Nick stood.

His eyes gazed past them trying to figure a way out of here. Nick's right foot lifted up as he prepared to run past them. But just as his foot met the cold floor again he collapsed; years of disuse led to the muscles in his legs to give out underneath him causing him to crumple to the floor.

As the air hit his back when his hospital gown moved made him realize something. When the cold air had hit straight onto the bare skin on his back it caused goose bumps to appear, including the spot where his wings should be folded up tightly against his back.

The doctor dashed forward, his arms grasping the forearms of the teenage boy on the floor trying to pull him back on his feet. Nick jerked his arms from the doctor's grasp before forming a tight fist, his knuckles connecting with the doctor's jaw.

Shock showed on the doctor's face before a faint look of pain washed over his features. It may not have done as much damage as Nick would have liked but, even though his muscles had screamed in protest from lack of use, the kid could still pack a lot of heat into his punch. His knuckles were slightly sore but the distraction had given him the result he had hoped for.

Pushing the doctor backwards onto the floor, Nick hastily got to his feet. Bolting to the open door, Nick pushed his legs as quick as they would go when two of the nurses vacated their positions near the door to try to help the doctor lying on the floor. The doctor's hand gently rubbed over the sore spot where a quickly forming large, purple bruise on his jaw.

A tiny glint of sliver shinned briefly in the light as one of the nurses popped the thin plastic covering off a single, thin, sterilized needle. Nick's eyes barley registered this fact when he got a few feet from the door before he felt a soft pin prick in his right arm. Black eyes looked down to his sides to see a single hand on his left arm and another on his right. The plunge on the needle was being pushed down, injecting the clear medicine into his bloodstream.

He barley had time to take one more step before his vision grew fuzzy and the hallway outside his room seemed to spin. Blinking a few more times; his eyelids grew increasingly heavy, before he blacked out falling limp into the arms of one of the awaiting nurses.

* * *

Several hours later as the medicine started to wear off, Nick gradually came to again. His eyes barely opened as they took in his surroundings. His eyelids parted further apart when they saw a three unfamiliar people all seated around his room. A middle aged couple sat near each other; with a young girl slumped over, asleep on the man's lap.

His eyes slid past the couple over to the door a few feet away from him. The doctor from earlier could be spotted walking back to his room so he closed his eyes quickly. Straining his ears to listen, he tried to overhear just what was going on when the man in his room got up and walked out the door to greet the doctor.

"Hey Doc, Mary and I got here as soon as we could. Is he really going to be okay?"

"Nick should be just fine with a little physical therapy, but we really won't know if there is any brain damage until he wakes up. The medicine should wear off soon, and then we can give you a more decisive answer."

Nick's father heaved a heavy sigh off relief before speaking once again. "Oh that's great; Mary and Abigail will be so happy to hear that. When do you think we'll be able to take him back home?"

Papers resulted as the doctor looked over Nick's chart in his hands. "Honestly, we will have to see once he gains conciseness again. I have never had a case where a car accident left a child in a coma for nine years before just waking up; but, hopefully he should be ready to go home soon."

Nick's father smiled before retreating back into the room, "Thanks doctor."

* * *

_**Let me know if you liked this chapter or not!**_

_**Reviews make me happy!**_

_**Delilah**_


End file.
